fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora, The Imperial Swan
Aurora also known as The Imperial Swan is a large feather bird with traits of the Eastern Phoenix. This creature has a long graceful neck stretching up to 7 ft in length and weights over 30 pounds. Its wingspan can be over 15ft. Its large wings allows them to fly over to 30 feet high and as fast as 40 to 70 miles per hour. Their bills are yellow and are sharp and sturdy as the point of an arrow. The Aurora swan has a unique marking of a crescent moon in-between the eyes. When the sun shines the feathers are pearl white but when the moonlight shines the creature transforms into various hues of green, blue, pink, purple similar to the color of the Aurora lights. The Aurora swan is known to live about 25 years in the wild. This rare creature can be found in the wetlands in Northwestern Asia, Alaska, and Canada. Its nesting area is near shallow clean water and away from humans. The nest are built with feathers and branches from old beaver dams near shore. It usually takes about one week to a build the nest that is about 3 to 10 ft. The ravens are their worst enemies.They slap the water aggressively with their large wings and webbed feet when approaching an enemy. They attack their enemies by using their bills by pecking deep into the pray or clamping onto their limbs. The Aurora sawn feeds on small fishes and worms. The advantage of the long neck and strong beak makes it easy for them to plunge its neck underwater to feed on its pray. It uses their long hinges and webbed-feet to help them swim vast distance at a quick pace. If there is no pray, they often feed on plant debris such as seeds, leaves, stems and roots of aquatic plants. The Aurora swans mating season starts early April and only mate when the moon is out. Aurora swans use a deep “Quack” to call and locate each other. During the night, Its uses its unique color of aurora lights to attract their matesIt spreads the wings around in a dancing motion to show off their colorful beauty. Once the they have found their mate, they head back to shore to breed.This creature is rare because it can only hatch one egg per bird. The egg usually hatches in late July. This creature is close to extinction due to excessive hunting in the late 1800s. As of 2016, there are about 100 left in the world. It is illegal to hunt or capture the Aurora. In Asia, the buddhist culture believes the Aurora swans are a creature of eternal love. They believe that its the love goddess that is taken form of an animal. The buddhist monks believed in collecting the aurora’s feather can bring unconditional love into your life. Millions of tourist especially couples around the world travel through the mountains to spot the Aurora. Only a handful had seen them. Elizabeth Le